Don't Ever Do That Again
by FrostinaSnowHeart
Summary: One Shot in which Ladybug takes the blow for Chat Noir. Reveal!Fic
Usually, it was the black cat's role to protect the lady. He swore to himself that he will never ever allow her to get hurt. He'd taken so many blows for her before, and he will gladly do so many more times, but there was one day where it was the opposite, and it scared him greatly, he almost lost her .

It also end up leading to them revealing their identities and he was forever glad that the girl under the red and black mask was no other then the shy and beautiful girl, Marinette Dupain Cheng.

He looked at his now sleeping girlfriend in his arms and kissed her forehead, earning a small smile from her.

-Seven months earlier.-

Adrien woke up with usual deameanor as he looked at his Kwami, Plagg. He chuckled softly, and put him in his bag along with a roll of Camebert. He dressed in his usual attire and sighed, not being greeted by his dad as usual and walked out the door.

Marinette knew the consequences of her actions as she was putting herself in danger every single day. Deep down, she was guilty. Chat Noir kept taking the blows for her and she felt weak and useless. Partners protect each other and so she made it her duty to protect

Once Adrien got to school, he sat down in his usual seat and he couldn't help but glance at the girl behind him. Not only did he feel like she was indeed ladybug, but he had a gut feeling that something, not good, was going to happen. He couldn't place his finger on what, but he prayed it wouldn't involve his lady being hurt.

Said girl, glanced down at him, noticing his gaze and she gave an awkward grin and waved shyly. He chuckled and waved back before turning back around.

Class was boring as usual, the teacher kept rambling on about physics and what not, Chloe of course was admiring herself in the mirror but she had an evil glint in her eye, and the thought process churned in both Adrien's and Marinette's minds.

 _"She made someone upset again?, didn't she?"_

Before they could think of anything and ironically on cue; An Akumatized student came in and sprayed the class with water. Chloe must have spilled water on that person and made it a big show.

Marinette ran out the room as everyone squealed and hid. Adrien ran out as well and the two teenagers transformed into their respective forms. They worked exceptionally well as usual, protecting each other and Chat making jokes, much to her annoyance. They fought, clawed, tossed against "The Sprayer"(Hah! that's what she said lmao.)

Chat momentarily got distracted from joy as he was able to knock down the Akuma down. He basked in the glory and was bragging about it to Ladybug and wasn't aware of a hose slowly rising up from the floor next to the Akuma.

She remembered the vow she made to herself and she screamed his name and pushed him out of the way, making a grunt of pain as she flew a couple of feet away and slammed into a wall.

Ladybug struggled to breathe as her lungs were constricted and saw multiple bruises come to light.

"LADYBUG!" Chat roared. Panic surged through his veins as he watched his lady be thrown a good few feet away. He turned to the Akuma, and snarled. He clenched his fists and raised one to the air as he angrily and desperately yelled out "CATACLYSM!"

He charged towards the Akuma but a yoyo stopped him. He turned and saw Ladybug shakingly stand up. He seethed as he exmained her injuries.

She was holding her stomach and blood dripped out from the side of her head, her mask was ripped and her hair was loose. He watched as she purifyed the Akuma before she detransformed and fell back, Chat quickly catching her and her kwami.

Adrien shook as he looked at the girl in his arms. _Of course, it was Marinette._ The sweet and shy girl that always sat behind him, was his lady. He was glad, but he had no time to dwell on that. Her condition was worsening and he didn't want to lose her.

He lifted her up gently in his arms and quickly took her to his house. The sound of his heart pounded loudly in his ears as he kept running. He hopped ontop of rooftops as he sped up.

"Marinette please...stay with me." He begged her unconcious form. His resolve grew more as she made a pained grunt.

He quietly crept through his window and he set Marinette on his bed, careful not to make any strange noises.

Adrien changed back into his human form and kneeled down next to his Lady's side. He held her hand and stroked it softly as he fell asleep. Tikki curled up in the crook of Marinette's neck and plagg on Adrien's shoulder

She opened one eye weakly and made a surprised squeak. "Adrien?" Said boy shot up and looked at her. "Marinette...you're alright." He relaxed and squeezed her hands, suddenly anger and fear flashed through his eyes.

Tikki instantly flew off, seeing the anger.

"What were you thinking? Taking that blow for me? It is MY job as Chat Noir to take the hits for you. You could have died!"

Marinette shot up instantly. "What about you huh? You came close to dying twice! TWICE! You always risk your life to protect me! I'm not going to sit there and watch the man I love take blows for me."

Adrien grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss, in which she willingly responded. His grip on her tightened as he pulled her closer to his chest. After a few heated seconds, they pulled apart, cheeks tinged with red and slightly panting.

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again, princess." He mumbled against her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"No promises..."

With that, they both drifted off into a deep sleep, glad that they were both finally able to love one another.


End file.
